


Medicine

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Beca never thought that Emily would find out, but a simple slip-up costs her whole world.





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll with finishing these fics this month. I wrote this one to Medicine by Queen Naija. Give it a listen.
> 
> This is just a tiny angst to quench my angsty thirst.

Emily hadn't heard from Beca in what seemed like years, but she kept calling her wife, desperately hoping the older woman would answer her phone. She gave up half an hour later, tossing her phone aside, and laying down to sleep. It was well past six in the morning when the blue eyed music producer walked into the house. She didn't expect Emily to be up just yet, so she dropped her stuff near the door and headed to the kitchen, eyes glued to her phone as she typed something.

“Good morning, Beca.”

Beca jumped when she heard the voice off to her left. _Dammit, Mitchell…_ She willed herself to look neutral, but she knew she was already in trouble when her phone dinged.

“Your assistant is texting you quite early. If I remember correctly, Theo is in Australia and it's definitely not a reasonable time over there at the moment.”

Before Beca could say anything in response, a laugh left the younger girl.

“What's so funny?”

“Beca, I'm not stupid! You've been going to work like usual and then you start coming home at this hour every fucking weekend, smelling like... _that_ woman...You haven't touched me in _months_ …Do you even still love me? Or do you love her?”

Emily’s face was red, and her eyes watered. She was willing herself to not break down and cry in front of the older woman. It was getting harder to do as the seconds ticked by and Beca stayed silent, but the guilt was written all over her face.

“Beca,” Emily started weakly. “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep...pretending that I’m okay with whatever you have with that woman. I can’t do it. I don’t... _want_ to keep doing this.”

Beca knew where this conversation was going and it actually hurt her more than she initially thought. The words hadn’t even left the younger woman’s lips and Beca was already pleading for Emily to change her mind.

“Em, we can work through this. I love you more than anything. Just let me explain please. If I knew this would have started, I wouldn’t have yes all those years ago. Just please, please, let me explain.”

“I don’t want anything from you! All I want is for you to grab your shit and get out of my house! I fucking trusted you, Beca! I gave you all that I was, and more, and this is how I am repaid. I’m not going to forgive you, because I want you to live with the guilt of what you’ve done.”

Emily paused for a moment to snatch the older woman’s phone, unlocking it before Beca could reach over for it. She looked through the messages with a woman named Chloe, heart dropping at the latest string of texts.

“Wow...Fucking wow, Mitchell…You didn’t even tell her you were married...”

She tossed the phone back on the counter and pressed a hand to her face as she began to cry. Her emotions finally set themselves into place as her heart shattered, the reality of the situation weighing down on her.

Beca could feel her own tears begin to swell as she watched her wife silently weep in their shared home. A home that she would have to leave because of a mistake she continued to make. She hesitated before she stepped over to the taller woman, slowly wrapping her arms around her. When Emily didn’t pull away from the embrace, she pulled her down so they could sit on the floor of the kitchen.

“I will always love you, which is why I will leave if that’s what you want. I hurt you and I know I was wrong to do what I did. I’m not going to beg for your forgiveness, because it won’t do me any good.”

Emily didn't respond; she didn't have to. She knew Beca would keep her word, so she just sat there, crying. She doubt anything could fix them and they both knew that. They were willing to accept that and move on.

“Thank you for loving me when you truly did, Beca. I hope you’re happy with her…” Emily stated weakly as she removed herself from the older brunette’s embrace, hands coming up to grasp that beautiful face once more. She looked into azure irises and leaned forward to press a final kiss to soft lips. The kiss lasted a little longer than either expected, but it ended sooner than either liked.

“Goodbye, Beca.”


End file.
